


The Moment

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was the moment, the moment that Eren had been waiting for.</p><p>Or the time Eren proposed to Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment

This was the moment, the moment that Eren had been waiting for. He walked circles into his carpet as he paced around his room frantically. Beyond nervous for the day to come, his eyes scanned around the room, only able to look at something for a single second before becoming anxious and moving to look at something else.

He stopped in front of his nightstand, right where his black alarm clock sat, and grabbed it, bringing it closer to his face so he could check the time.

 _5:48. Okay, don’t panic. He’ll be here in exactly 12 minutes, don’t panic._ His thoughts were everywhere, ranging from ‘I’ve got this’ to ‘Holy shit, I’m screwed’.

This was the first time he’s attempted to propose to anyone in his life so he thought he was okay for being nervous. Right? But, damn, was he nervous. Not only was he proposing to someone, but he was proposing to Levi. Everyone had said Levi would be the one who proposed and that Eren would be the one crying when the other was on his knee. Eren was determined to make it the other way around.

He would definitely make Levi tear up when he declared his love to him. He would make him overwhelmed and excited when he finally brought the ring out of his back pocket, opening the small box to reveal the precious item. He would make Levi become even more emotional when he agreed to the proposal.

Eren was scared of rejection, of course, but he didn’t really think it would happen. Levi loved him too much to reject him. Well, at least he hoped so, because he loved Levi so much. Possibly too much.

The thought of loving someone else besides Levi made him sick. Levi was everything to Eren; he was his sun, moon, and stars. Taking a bullet for Levi wasn’t even a question, he would do it in a second. And he was confident that Levi would do the same.

Apparently he was thinking for longer than he thought because the sound of a door opening pulled Eren out of his thoughts. He started to scramble around the room to get to the bedroom door. Taking a deep breath, Eren opened the door and walked out into the foyer, where Levi was hanging up his coat and slipping off his work shoes.

“Hey,” Levi greeted first, setting his keys aside.

“Hey,” Eren tried to say calmly. “How was work?”

“The usual,” Levi started, walking over to Eren. “Same fucking stupid people as ever.”

“Hm, figures,” Eren closed the gap between himself and Levi, wrapping his arms around Levi’s shoulders and pulling him into his side. “I have plans for tonight.”

“Oh? What is it?” Levi asked into Eren’s shirt. “Is that why you’re wearing dress clothes?”

“Yes, and it’s nothing much,” Eren pulled away to look at Levi’s dark blue eyes, “Just dinner at a restaurant.”

“So you’re taking me on a date?” Levi chuckled, removing himself from Eren and walking to the kitchen. He was getting himself a cup out of the cabinet when Eren trudged over to the island in the middle of the room. 

“It’s not just a date!” Eren half whined, half exclaimed. Levi smirked behind his cup of water.

“What is it, then?” 

“You’ll see. Now, get dressed properly,” Eren said and pushed Levi off to the bedroom.

He sat in nervous silence while he waited for his boyfriend to get ready. He thought he had broken his fingernails multiple times with the amount of biting he was doing. He hid his fingers in his lap, only to sit up when he heard Levi walk out of the bedroom. Levi was standing in the hall, smirking at Eren’s obvious staring.

Levi was dressed in a black button-up shirt, and on top of it was a silky, black blazer. It wasn’t the nicest outfit that he could’ve worn, for the blazer was unbuttoned and there was no tie, but his demeanor made up for it. The black slacks he wore fit his legs nicely, hugging him in all the right ways. Even though all he wore was black, he made it work so well, something that Eren would never understand.

Looking at Levi, Eren couldn’t help but get insecure of what he wore. He wore a dark, viridian green button-up, with the sleeves rolled halfway up his forearms, and a grey waistcoat on top. His pants were just a pair of dark skinny jeans which were rolled up around the ankles, but he thought it looked good.

“Mm,” Levi hummed, “Not bad.”

Eren stuck his tongue out at him as they grabbed their shoes. Levi, of course, chose a pair of black dress shoes but Eren chose his dark tan leather boots.

“You’re driving, right? Wouldn’t want your date to think you’re ungentlemanly,” Levi teased, smirking at Eren’s annoyed huff.

“Whatever,” Eren whined, grabbing for his keys that hung besides the door. “Let’s go.”

Eren unlocked the front door to their apartment and ushered Levi out in front of him. He locked the door quickly and slipped the keys into his pocket. Levi had already walked ahead of him so he jogged to catch up, grabbing Levi’s hand when he finally got beside him.

They walked in silence until they got to Eren’s car, letting go of each other’s hand to get to their sides of the car. Eren set off to their destination as soon as they got into the car, though Levi still had no idea where they were going.

“Where the fuck are we even going?” Levi asked after a while. “I get home from work only to be told to get all dressed up, and I’m not even aware of where I’m going.”

Eren knew Levi was teasing, but he couldn’t help but feel bad for not telling him where they were going. He smiled apologetically at Levi before finally answering him.

“I found this restaurant on the outside of town. It’s just a small place. Family owned, I think. It’s kinda reserved and near the woods so a lot of people don’t know of it.”

Levi hummed in response and grabbed for Eren’s hand, fingers slipping into place between Eren’s, like they were meant to be there. He laid their hands on the console and looked out the window contentedly. 

Eren saw this and smiled because he knew Levi loved scenery, even if he never told anyone. He let go of Levi’s hand for a second to turn on the radio, moving to his favorite station. 

Eren smiled, grabbing Levi’s hand again. He was about to speak when he noticed Levi’s eyes slowly closing. _Ah, he must be really tired,_ Eren thought, looking back at the road and deciding not to wake Levi until they made it to their destination. 

Time flew by quickly in the car for Eren. Next thing he knew, he was pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant. After parking the car and turning it off, he turned to look at Levi, who was still sleeping. Eren was planning on just waking him up via shoulder shaking but he got a better, more romantic idea.

He slowly opened his door and got out of his seat. Leaving his door open in fear of waking Levi, he tiptoed over to the passenger’s side door. He grabbed the door handle with apprehensive hands and carefully opened the door. He sighed with relief; Levi was luckily not lying against the door.

Eren got down to Levi’s level and leaned forward, his face a foot away from Levi’s. He was leaning even further in, his eyelids shutting and his lips puckering, preparing to kiss Levi awake. He was centimeters away from Levi’s forehead when he suddenly felt someone grab his arms.

“Boo!” Levi whispered.

“AH!” Eren jumped backwards, hitting his head on the door.

He heard laughter as he lied on the ground moaning in pain. He got up, holding his head securely, and glared at Levi.

“I thought you were asleep,” He muttered. 

“I was, until you made all that fucking noise trying to be ‘romantic’,” Levi was still chucking, though it was dying out. “Let’s just go inside.”

Eren pouted but grabbed Levi’s hand nonetheless. He shut the door and dragged Levi to the small restaurant.

They walked in and immediately felt the difference in atmosphere. It was a nice feeling, being in this place. There were people all around, and all of them were laughing and smiling. It was like this place was filled with happiness.

The interior reminded Eren of a cottage; the walls were made of stone and vines were clinging on to them, though they looked fake. Tables and booths filled the dining area, tables in the middle of the room while the booths lined the walls.

A waitress was standing behind the host stand slightly to the left of them. She had sandy blonde hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail, and a soft expression on her face. Eren noticed the “please wait to be seated” sign beside her. He pulled Levi over to the waitress and she smiled at them.

“Hello! Is this your first time here?” She asked, already getting their menus out from behind the stand.

“Yes, I just heard about this place a couple days ago,” Eren answered, already smiling back at the kind lady.

“Ah, then, welcome! I’m Michelle, the manager. Is there anything you want?” She had finished grabbing the silverware by now and was completely focused on serving Levi and Eren.

“A booth, please,” The waitress chuckled at Eren, leading them across the dining area to a candle-lit booth in the right-hand corner.

Eren slipped into the booth and Levi sat beside him. Michelle set the menus and silverware down, taking their drink order. She was off a couple minutes later to get their drinks and the couple opened their menus to see what to eat.

“This is a Italian restaurant?” Levi asked after a few minutes, eyes still scanning over the menu in his hands.

“Yeah, did I forget to mention that?” Eren chuckled apologetically.

“Mhm, you did, dipshit,” Levi was laughing despite the crude words.

Michelle came back with their drinks and asked for their orders. Levi had decided on fettuccine alfredo while Eren had ordered the classic spaghetti. They waited happily for their meals, talking about anything and everything. Somehow, they had gotten on the topic of their first date.

“Wow, was it that long ago?” Eren asked, leaning his chin on the palm of his hand. “Sometimes I forget what life was before dating you.”

“We’ve only been dating for 3 years, you idiot,” Levi rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, but everything changed after that first date!” Eren exclaimed, probably a little too loudly.

“It was a pretty weird date,” Levi agreed.

“No, not weird, just… unusual?” Eren tried to make it seem better than it actually was.

“Eren,” Levi stared into Eren’s eyes. “I fucking punched you after you tried to kiss me.”

Eren bursted out laughing, making a few heads turn but he ignored them. Michelle came back with their food, then, smiling at Eren’s joyful laughter. 

They started their food, still talking about whatever came to mind. About halfway through dinner, Eren started to become nervous again. He had distracted himself with eating and talking for so long but now he had realized that it was going to happen soon.

He was going to propose to Levi within the next hour.

_Oh, God, what if I can’t do it? What if it goes wrong? What if I mess up and Levi starts laughing at me? What if he says no? What if…_

Unnecessary thoughts kept shifting through his head and he found himself blanking out. He was staring at the table blankly when, suddenly, he heard a snap beside his ear. He jerked his head up suddenly and saw Levi staring at him with concern.

“Are you okay?” He asked, grabbing Eren’s hand. “You’ve stopped eating. And you’re staring at your food without any expression.”

“Huh? What, no, I’m fine,” Eren tried to reassure Levi. He dropped the subject but he still kept looking at Eren with concerned eyes. 

Eren distracted himself some more with eating and talking, and time flew by in the restaurant. Next thing he knew, he and Levi both had finished their food and he was paying for the meal. Levi walked up to him and said something about going home but Eren shook his head.

“I heard there was a flower garden in the back. Let’s go there?” Eren suggested and Levi nodded in approval.

After they got directions from Michelle, they made their way to behind the restaurant. Eren made it there first, with Levi a couple feet behind him. His eyes widened when he saw the garden he had planned to propose to Levi in.

Decorative trees were planted randomly, and they were all fully grown and filled with blooms. Fairy lights hung from their branches. There was a stone path in the middle of the garden, leading them to a flower bed and a wooden bench.

Eren grabbed Levi’s hand a pulled him over to the bench, urging him to sit there. Levi looked over the side of his seat and grabbed one of the flowers there carefully. He looked back up at Eren with a confused expression.

“As much as I think this place is gorgeous and whatever, why did you bring me here?” Levi was staring at Eren in curiousity.

Eren sat beside Levi finally, turning so he could face Levi completely, and he followed suit. Eren opened his mouth a few times to speak but nothing came out. Luckily, Levi was patient with him and didn’t say anything as Eren tried to compose himself. Finally, Eren opened his mouth and actually started speaking confidently.

“I brought you here for a very important reason. As we were saying while eating, we’ve been together for 3 years now, and they have been the best 3 years of my life. I’m constantly thinking about how amazing it would be to spend three more years with you, and then three more and then three more,” Eren had started to move so that he was on his knee in front of Levi, who looked at him with an utterly surprised look.

“Levi, I love you more than I thought I would. When we started to become serious all those years ago, I knew you were the one but I didn’t realize how much the one you were. I seriously can’t imagine living my life without you, Levi. Thinking about being away from you is enough to make me cry,” Eren wiped the tears below his eyes, sniffling a tiny bit.

Levi just continued to stare at Eren with a star-struck expression, but now tears were flowing down his cheeks as well. His hands were covering his gaping mouth so Eren reached up and wiped the tears away for him.

Eren reached his shaking hands behind himself to his back pocket. His hands came back into sight, but this time a small, black box was in his large hands. He positioned his body to face Levi completely and opened the box slowly.

Inside the small box was a shiny, silver band with 6 stones engraved into the metal. All of the stones were white diamond except for the two in the middle. One stone was a dark green while the other was a deep blue-grey color. All Levi could do was stare at the perfect ring in Eren’s hands.

“Levi,” Eren started finally, tears streaming down his cheeks nonstop. “Will you marry me?”

Levi jumped out of his seat and stood in front of Eren, grabbing his shoulders and pulling him up. He hugged Eren tightly, like he would never let go, and rubbed his tear stained face into his shirt.

“Of course,” Levi uttered quietly. “You idiot.”

Eren let out a broken chuckle and grabbed Levi’s thighs, hoisting him up into his arms. Levi immediately wrapped his slender legs around Eren’s torso and hid his face into Eren’s collar. But Eren wasn’t having that.

He grabbed Levi’s face and pulled him back so he could face him. Eren pressed their lips together carefully, kissing Levi slowly but passionately. He licked Levi’s lips sensually before nipping at them, making Levi gasp. Eren took the opportunity to slip his tongue into Levi’s mouth, rubbing their tongues together slowly.

They pulled back and stared into each other’s eyes lovingly. Eren looked away first, but only to finally put the ring onto Levi’s slim finger. Levi raised his hand up to rest on Eren’s shoulder and stared at it in wonder.

“Hey,” Eren said, getting Levi’s attention. “I love you.” 

Levi smiled, an actual joy-filled smile, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> How was it??
> 
> Ngl this is one of the first fics I've ever wrote and the very first fic I've ever posted! Super excited and nervous to hear your feedback ^-^


End file.
